Adrien's Guardian Angel
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Marinette is Chat's best friend, but when he asks her alter ego to protect Adrien, after a confession from his father, she lets slip her own confession. Hawkmoth is planning something big, but will our heroes figure it our in time? And Adrien has started to figure out a connection between Marinette and his lady in the spotted suit. (LadyNoir) (Adrienette)


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Let me tell you a story. A story involving two normal teenagers, with very abnormal secrets. They were the Protectors Of Paris. One boy, one girl. I'm sure you've never heard the story before. I witnessed it firsthand. That's the only reason I know. The boy was called Adrien, and he was in love with Ladybug. The girl was called Marinette, and she loved Adrien. You see now, where I am going with this? No? Well. If you don't right now, you will. Marinette was, at the beginning of the story, orphaned. Her parents' had been seriously injured in an accident, involving Hawkmoth. Only, nobody knew that. Yet. This is a tale; a Miraculous Tale of not only Ladybug and Chat Noir, but of Marinette Doupen-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Are you ready?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Then let's begin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"In the Agreste household, Adrien shrugged his bag off. He'd just transformed back, and he collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Being Chat was cool and everything, but what he really wanted right now, was two things: Ladybug and Relaxation. Neither of which he realised he'd get. With his love life non-existent, he wondered why Natalie was really interested in any girl he talked to, which was generally Marinette. When he explained that she was his first friend, she merely smiled, saying she sounded like they were more of a couple./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And she wasn't the only one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He'd heard Chloe talk about it; saying Marinette didn't deserve him. Well, he told himself, Chloe isn't even really my friend. I mean, sure, we might be alike in the fact our parents are wealthy, but any similarities end there. He'd heard Marinette earlier, defending herself to Chloe. Or rather, trying to, as he realised that he- Chat- might have to teach her how to stand up to bullies like her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;""Adrien, I need cheese.'' Plagg complained, staring at the boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Plagg, I hate smelling of the thing. It stinks so bad, I'm surprised I haven't been called 'cheesy feet' yet.'' Adrien retorted, burying his head in his pillow, ''in the cupboard there's a whole tin. I wouldn't eat it all, that's the last of it.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''But-''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Maybe you could try something else.'' Adrien suggested, wondering if Ladybug had the same problem as he did with her companion. Probably not, he decided, she's probably stubborn enough to get anyone to do anything./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''No way. Cheese is my best friend!'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'What about me?'' Adrien asked, pouting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''You're my master. We're bound together, doesn't mean your any less of a friend, it's just I can always rely on cheese.'' Plagg explained./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''So basically, you're dumping me for cheese?'' Adrien raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Smart kid.'' Plagg answered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Meanwhile, Ladybug swung into her room, flinging her yoyo halfway across the room. It landed on her bed with a satisfying thud. She scowled, sending it a filthy look. Two months had passed since the 'incident' leaving her father with amnesia and her mother in a comatized state. Since she was classed as 'parentless' underneath the mask, she had to have her Aunt Biddy called over to take care of her. Two months had passed with her trying to find the sadistic person who caused this damage to her. And why?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Why her?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Was it even her?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Did someone know her secret?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She screamed, pounding her fist against the wall in anger. ''I hate you!'' She screamed, her heart beating wildly, ''whoever you are, I hate you!'' Her fist throbbed, and she curled in to a ball./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Marinette, are you okay up there love?'' Her aunt called up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''I'm fine, Aunt Biddy.'' The teenager replied, rubbing her knuckles./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''If you say so.'' The heroine stood up, holding her yoyo tightly. She stared at her reflection, nodding. A small smile crossed her face. Yes, she said so. And she was Paris' hero, alongside Chat, obviously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''I will find you,'' she whispered, ''even if it kills me, I will find you.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And everyone knew she was true to her word. Chat Noir of all people knew this. Her yoyo vibrated, and she placed it in front of her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Mi'lady, I wanted to check up on you. You okay?''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Y-yeah, I'm fine!'' She realised, a split second too late, she'd said that same line a few seconds earlier, to her Aunt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Good to know. Listen, you know Adrien Agreste?'' He didn't wait for a response, just fired on, '' 'Course you do, every self-respecting girl does. Not quite as handsome as me, though, huh?''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Carry on, little kitty. What do you want me to get for you? An autograph saying you're his official number one fan?'' She smiled. Count on Chat to make her feel better./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Funny, but no. Maybe some other day. Anyway, he's in danger. Hawkmoth is after him. Don't know why, but I plan on figuring it out. My guess is he's a pawn, to lure us in. But we won't fall for that. No, we're going to be one step ahead of him. You guard him, I'll track information down. If it means we have to silence a few people, so be it.'' Chat's voice was firm, ''I won't let anything happen to you, or the people I care about.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Is the reason I'm taking care of Adrien because he's not a she, and she's not a certain bluette named Marinette? Or is Chloe more your type?'' Ladybug teased./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''I have... reasons. I can trust you, mi'lady, I know that.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Aw, you make me feel so special.'' She wasn't lying, either. He did make her feel loved./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Well, you are. You deserve to be treated as if you're perfect.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''But I'm not. Nobody is.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''I think your purrfect.'' Only then did she get it. Oh god, he was bad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"He was so bad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But she loved him for it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Not that she'd ever say it to his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Chat, I'm going to go greet Adrien and explain what's going on, okay? Bug out.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Adrien sat, the gently tap on the window awaking him from his stupour. He wouldn't tell her. He couldn't./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Not quite yet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Although Plagg warned him to, he couldn't have her worrying about him. He opened the window, smiling as she came in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Ladybug,'' he murmured, ''to what do I owe the honour?''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''You're in danger.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''I am?'' He asked, feigning surprise, ''why?''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Hawkmoth. Chat and I believe you're his target. So I'm here to protect you.'' The more she talked, the more evident the blush on her face was. He smiled slightly, the thought of him being the cause of the blush going to his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Well, I can trust you. I know that. But-'' his hand shot out, ''do you trust me?'' Her blush grew, and she nodded, flustered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''O-of course I do!'' She answered, a little too loud./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''My father's downstairs. Or upstairs, I don't really know, or care.''/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Can I meet him? I think it's best if I explain what's going on to the pair of you.'' Adrien laughed, shaking his head. Nervousness overtook him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''You don't have to do that! He doesn't really care, he trusts you too, right? So just tell me what you'd tell him.'' Normally, she'd suspect something if anyone responded so quickly, with an unmistakable blush on their face. But it was Adrien, and she believed him. He'd never lied to Marinette, so why'd he lie to her?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"''Oh, okay... Well, we think he's targeting you, using you as bait to lure us in.'' The heroine started, ''but I promise I'll take care of you, as long as you need me to.'' Her voice was soft and soothing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Now, I should intervene. Ugh, I hate using long words! Or any smart words, really. It's not me at all! Bleh. Adrien thinks that he's protecting Ladybug by doing this, when really he is only endangering her. Of course, we know the secret Adrien is hiding must be dark. Yes, if you are wondering, it is. But I must stress the importance of not judging Adrien too harshly. So, what is the deep, dark secret our hero hides- apart from him being Chat Noir, I mean-?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Because unlike Ladybug, he knew Hawkmoth's identity./p 


End file.
